Selfish
by Xxxx4evaSummerxxxx
Summary: Callie promised her brother she wasn't going to selfish. This is her keeping that promise.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Hi, I'm Summer. I'm new in the world of The Fosters fanfiction. I never wrote one before, so I hope you like it. So when it comes to reviews, please nothing too harsh, but criticism is accepted. This is a one shot. Depending on how well the story does. Anyway, like I said I hope you like it! Also shout out to CatHeartsU for encouraging me, thanks a million! She is amazing, she also has a Fosters fanfic. You guys should totally check it out! This is set during the season finale. **

Callie promised her brother she wasn't going to selfish.

This is her keeping that promise.

She thought this plan, trough and trough.

Making sure nobody got hurt.

If she did this Jude would be happy, he would get to stay.

He wouldn't have to worry about Callie messing things up.

Brendon wouldn't have to ruin his relationship.

He could move on, and be happy.

Mariana could get her room back.

Stef and Lena didn't have another mouth to feed.

It seemed like a perfect idea.

It was night time, everybody was asleep. It was perfect timing.

She got her journal, ripped out a bunch of pages, and scribbles a goodbye note to everybody in the house.

She puts the notes under her pillow.

She told everybody how grateful she is, and how much she loves them all.

She walked around the house, giving her silent goodbyes, wishing everybody the best in life.

When she got to Stef and Lena's room, she blew them an air kiss. "Thank you so much" she whispered.

She snuck into their closet, and got one of Stef's gun.

She snuck back out, into the bathroom.

She bit her lip, trying to fight back tears.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

"Goodbye" she whispers, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

Her shaky hands brought the gun to her head.

Her finger was near the trigger.

"One..." She counted.

"Two.."

"CALLIE!"

**A/N: I know it's short. I hope you like. Please review, and tell me what you think. **


	2. Chapter 2

**a/n: First things First: THANK YOU! To everybody who reviewed, favorited, and followed! I got an overwhelming response from this, so thank you soooo much. At first, I was a nervous about posting it, because it was my first Fosters story, but you guys made me confident. So, thanks! I hope you like the new chapter, and I put each on of your suggestions into consideration. But I decided to go with another character, so I didn't make some people happy and not the other. Also, I decided to make this into a multi-chapter. Not a long one. Maybe like four chapters. If you guys like where the story is going. Well, thanks again, and sorry for taking so long with the authors note**

**'**'CALLIE!"

Callie gasped, and jumped in shock and dropped the gun. She slowly turned around, to see Mariana, tears streaming down her face.

Callie in a state of shock, didn't do anything, just stared at Mariana, puzzled by the fact she was crying. Callie thought she would've been happy.

"MOMS!" She screamed again, in a broken voice.

Callie's eyes widened. "Mariana, please don't" Callie finally whispered. " Let me hide, and tell them you had a nightmare or something. Please" Callie begged.

Suddenly Lena and Stef ran in. "Is everything okay? Are you guys hurt?" Lena asked checking the girls for injuries then hugged them. Steff looked between the two girls, Callie looked down, ashamed. Mariana stared at Callie. Stef saw the look on Mariana's face.

"Mariana, what's wrong?" Stef aked.

Callie tried to kick the gun under the sink, so nobody would see it.

She kicked it to hard, and it hit the wall with a loud clink.

Stef went to picked up the gun.

"Why is one of my guns out?"

Callie kept her eyes on the ground.

"Callie tried to kill herself" Mariana said.

Callie didn't even bother to look up to see their reactions.

Stef bent down to look Callie in the eyes. " Is that true?

Callie didn't respond.

"Callie..." Stef said with a loss for words.

Lena was crying quietly, trying to comfort Mariana.

"Look" Callie said picking her head up. "Nobody tell Jude. I don't want him to worry"

Stef stood up.

"Callie" Lena whispered. " We need to talk about this"

"There is nothing to talk about. I wish Mariana didn't wake up and let me do what I needed to do" Callie said.

Mariana gasped. " You want to die?"

"Yes!" Callie screamed.

Lena looked at Callie, Stef, than Mariana. "Alright, lets get you to bed." Lena lead Mariana out.

Lena walked back in.

"Alright, Callie, lets go to the living room and talk about this before anybody wakes up." Stef said.

Callie nodded. Stef and Lena watched her carefully. They made their way into the living room and sat on the couch.

" Callie, why tonight? I thought you were going to be happy about the adoption" Stef said.

" Oh no. It isn't about the adoption. I'm happy about it, I swear it's just-

Then she stopped herself.

She couldn't tell them. Her, Brandon and Jude would be in trouble.

" It's okay Callie, you can talk to us" Lena said.

Callie took a deep breath, and decided to give them a sugarcoated version of the story.

" Me and Jude had an argument, and I realized what he said is true. So I decided things would be easier without me. So I decided to end it. I was so close" Callie said.

"Oh Callie" Lena said. "Please, if you ever feel this way you can talk to us. We aren't going to judge you. Don't you know we love you?"

" I know. I love you guys too. I love everybody in this house. It's just being alive felt selfish" Callie tried to explain. But it sounds so stupid.

"Well" Stef said. "I'm more than happy you are alive now. Let's get you to bed and get some rest. We will discuss this in the morning."

They got up, and Callie followed. She felt like she was criminal under watch. Callie walked into her room and layed down on her bed, wanting nothing more than this night to be over. Lena and Stef gave Callie a kiss on the forehead.

"Goodnight Callie" they said at the same time.

Callie fell into a deep sleep, wishing to never wake up.

**a/n: Well, I hope you liked it. Have a wonderful Friday! Thanks again to everybody who has reviewed, favorited and followed. You guys are just to kind**.


	3. Chapter 3

**a/n: Hi! I just wanted to say thank you to everybody reviewing, favoriting and following. I hope you guys like the new chapter! Also, I have decided to extend the story, because I have other ideas, I want to share. So I hope you like where it goes!**

"Callie" A soft voice whispered, awakening her up from her sleep. Callie groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Callie" Callie stretched, rubbed her eyes and sat up. Callie looked at the clock. It was six in the morning.

Mariana was sitting on her bed. "Mariana" Callie said, than yawned. "It's six in the morning. Why'd you wake me up?"

Mariana looked at Callie, with so much pain in her eyes, it hurt Callie to look at her. "Were you really going to do it?"

At first, Callie had no idea what she was talking about. But than everything hit her. The goodbye notes, the gun, Mariana screaming, her talk with Stef and Lena. She began to feel lightheaded.

Since Callie didn't answer, Mariana felt the need to explain. "I'm sorry for waking you up to ask, it's just I knew I can't ask you when everybody else to awake. Also, I couldn't really fall asleep. I kept on having nightmares I didn't make it in time"

Callie looked at her, shocked. She wouldn't think Mariana would actually care. "You..you would've been sad?" Callie stuttered.

Mariana seemed horrified by the question. " I can't believe you'd doubt how depressed, and devastated, and broken I would've been if you.." Mariana hesitated. "Continued your plan"

Callie was stunned. She had no idea that Mariana cared.

'Callie, not only I would be devastated. So would everybody in the family" Mariana got off the bed and kneeled down to face Callie.

" I know we got off on the wrong foot. But you are my sister. I love you" Mariana hugged her. Callie hugged her back.

Callie had to take time to process this. Mariana cared. Mariana called her, her sister.

Mariana got up. " I'm going to try to get some sleep. You might want to stay up. Moms get up around seven, they are probably going to want to talk to you early before anybody else wakes up"

Mariana made her way to her bed. "Thanks Mariana" Callie said.

"For what?" Mariana asked confused.

"For stopping me" Mariana gave her a small smile.

"Thanks for not pulling the trigger"

**a/n: So, I hope you like it. Please feel free to tell me if I need to improve anything, or tell me if I need to fix any mistakes. **


	4. Chapter 4

**a/n: sorry for keeping you waiting. Its just I've been really busy. Plus, I've been writing a lot. I write before I type it up and post it. I've written five more chapters. So, I hope you guys like it. Just to let you know, school for me starts next week, so I'll only be able to update on weekends. For this week, I'm not really sure. Well, I hope you like!**

Callie stayed up, and Mariana was right. Around 7:00 Stef and Lena came in the room. "Callie, sweetie" Lene called.

Callie got up. "Let's talk over breakfast"

Callie walked with them to the kitchen.

"Would you like some oatmeal?" Lena offered.

Callie shook her head no. Knowing if she managed to eat, she was probably going to throw it up.

She felt so sick.

Callie heard somebody come downstairs. She began to panic.

"No worries Callie, it's Jesus coming down to take his pills" Stef said. " I think he might be able to help"

"No, please! Don't tell anybody" Callie begged them. She didn't want anybody else thinking she was weak.

"It's okay, Callie. He won't judge. I promise" Lena said.

Callie look a deep breath. Then finally whispered "Okay"

Jesus walked in the kitchen. "Morning Moms. Morning Callie" Callie managed to give him a quick smile. "Morning"

Stef and Lena said Good morning.

" I know Moms are usually up and this time, but why are you?" Jesus asked her as he look his pills.

Callie stayed silent.

"Alright Jesus, sit down" Lena said.

Jesus looked at all of them carefully. He sat down.

"What's wrong?"

"You can't tell anybody else, understand?" Stef said.

Jesus nodded.

" I figured you'd be very understanding, and not judge" Lena said.

Callie was confused, why would Jesus understand?

Stef looked at Callie, who starred at the ground.

"Callie tried to kill herself last night"

Jesus eyes went wide. "Oh My God!" He got up, and gave Callie a bone crushing hug.

Callie was shocked. She didn't think Jesus would care. Then when Jesus let her go, he looked her in the eyes.

"What the hell were you thinking?"

"Alright" Stef said getting up. " We'll let you guys talk"

With that Stef and Lena left.

"Why is Stef and Lena saying you were going to be understanding? Did somebody you know ever.." She trailed off, knowing he figured what the rest was.

"No" Jesus answered. "But just a couple months ago, I tried killing myself"

**a/n: That's chapter four, I hope you liked it. And no worries, Jesus's story will be told next** **chapter. Have a wonderful Tuesday!**


	5. Chapter 5

**a/n: thank you to everybody who reviewed favorited and followed. I'm sorry for the short chapters. I'll make them longer. I'm sorry if it made you lose interest in the story.**** I hope the longer chapters get back your interest. I'm truly sorry. I appreciate everybody for being so honest, and helping me become a better writer.**

"Why is Stef and Lena saying you were going to be understanding? Did somebody you know ever.." She trailed off, knowing he figured what the rest was.

"No" Jesus answered. "But just a couple months ago, I tried killing myself"

Callie's eyes went wide. "What?" Callie managed to squeak out.

Callie couldn't think why Jesus would do that. He had an amazing life. Recent complications aside.

"I overdosed on my pills. Had to get my stomach pumped. Scariest shit ever" Jesus explained.

Callie couldn't even imagine, thinking your so close, then waking up in a hospital.

One question ran in Callie's mind. "Why?"

Once the question was out, she regret asking it. There was so much pain in Jesus's eyes. Probably living in memory.

"I could just tell you what I told everybody else, side effects of the pills" Jesus said, then sighed. " But for the sake of the situation, I'll be honest"

Callie looked at him, waiting. Attempting to be patient.

" At the time, grades were shitty. Everybody was telling me to be more like Mariana. To be perfect, and have perfect grades. Of course now it sounds stupid. But you understand" Jesus said, looking at Callie.

Callie looked down, not being able to handle the intensity of his stare, and the truth of his words.

He continued anyway. " At the time, you think nobody would care. Then you feel like it's something you need to do. You let the thought of suicide gnaw at your brain"

Callie was dumbfounded that Jesus knew exactly how she felt.

" Don't be all shocked. I saw your face after I hugged you. I know you think I wouldn't care"

Callie just stared, still dumbfounded.

"The whole point of my story is as lame as it sounds, it gets better. And, hey, who knows, maybe one day in a couple on months, you'll tell your story to somebody and help them"

Callie looked at Jesus. They never really said much to each other. But at this moment, she was glad he was her brother.

"Thanks Jesus" She said.

He smiled. " No prob, big sis"

Callie smiled at the words.

" So" he said. " Do you mind telling me why and how?" Jesus asked.

" I'm not sure if I can be as honest for the why part. But for the how" Callie took a deep breath. " I wrote notes, left them under my pillow. I said my silent goodbyes. I snuck into Stef and Lena's bedroom, and got one of Stef's guns. Walked back into the bathroom. Brought the gun to my head. Mariana stopped me"

"WHAT?!"

Callie jumped. Callie and Jesus turned around to see Brandon.

Jesus protectively stepped in front of Callie.

" Bro, before you get angry, remember she is at a fragile state" Jesus said.

Callie watched the scene, confused. Since when is Jesus protective of her? Why from Brandon?

But then she remembered how mad Brandon was when Stef was in the hospital. How he said hurtful things.

How under that kind personality, once in time of crisis, he takes his pain and turns it into anger.

Callie didn't think he would care though.

"Callie?Why?" He asked.

Callie couldn't look him in the eye. She briefly looked at the door and saw Brandon's car keys in the corner of her eyes.

She looked at Brandon for a fraction of a second, then ran for the keys, ran out the door, started the car, and drove away.

She didn't have a destination. She just drove, and drove. She drove to distract her mind from the current situation, about how screwed up things became.

She drove and drove, not realizing how fast she was going. All of the events from the last twenty hours alone was overwhelming.

It took Callie a while before she realized she was crying.

She pulled over into a forest, at the edge of town.

She sat on the grass, wiped her tears. Then pulled out the grass to take out her anger. She never felt this hopeless, and considering all she's been trough, she never thought this would be her breaking point.

She knew it, she knew it all along. Once you get your five seconds of happiness, you get it taken away, before you actually got to enjoy it.

In the distance, Callie heard police sirens. "Crap" She said out loud, trying to figure out a plan. She didn't have a drivers license. This isn't her car.

Callie tried to breath normally. Scared of the possibilities. She could go to jail, again. She will be sent back home to face everybody. She couldn't do that, she just couldn't.

The car came closer, Callie recognized the car, and walked closer towards the road.

The car pulled over, close to Callie.

"Hey miss, everything okay?" The familiar voice said.

"Callie, is that you?" The police officer got out the car.

Callie faced him. "Mike?"

**a/n: There you have it, a longer chapter! I hope you like, and no worries, I will make the chapters long from now on. I'm sorry again for making the previous chapters short. Also, another thank you to everybody reviewing, you guys rock. It makes my day when I read a review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thank you again to everybody who reviewed! I really appreciate it, they are all so sweet. I'm so glad you guys like the story. Also, in a previous authors note I said there was going to be five more chapters, but that was when the chapters were shorter, so the story itself is going to be short. Under 10 Chapters, unless my brain plans anything else. Thanks again for the reviews! I hope you like the new chapter.**

"Callie, is that you?" The police officer got out the car.

Callie faced him. "Mike?"

Mike walked up to Callie. " Is everything okay?" He asked, she smelled the alcohol in his breath.

She bit her lip, to avoid choking at the smell.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Callie said automatically, out of habit. " I just needed to think" she admitted.

" Did the car break down? Do you need me to call Stef, or drop you home?" he offered.

"No!" Callie said a little to loudly. " I thought you couldn't go back to work" Callie said desperate to change the subject.

" Not on duty. But I recognized Brandon's car, wanted to scare him, for laughs" he explained.

Callie could faint of the strong smell of alcohol.

"Do you need me to drop you someplace" Callie offered, not wanting him to be in accident.

"No, I'm perfectly fine" he stuttered.

" I'll call Stef, and have her pick you up" Callie said.

She got her phone from her pocket, and dialed the house number.

She wanted anybody to answer, besides Brandon.

The phone was answered first ring. "Callie?" The voice said desperately.

It was Brandon.

Callie felt like she had her breath knocked out of her, Hearing his voice so concerned for her.

" I'm right on the edge of town, near the forest. Your dad found me. He's.." Callie struggled for the right words. She didn't want to say drunk right in front of him. " not as stable" she said carefully.

With the way Brandon sighed in frustration, she knew he caught on.

" Is Stef and Lena around?" She asked, hoping he'd give the phone to somebody else.

" My mom is in town looking for you. Lena is here" he answered.

Callie sighed in relief, glad she'd be able to talk to somebody else.

"But Callie we need to talk ab-" Callie cut him off.

" Is Jude okay? Nobody told him right?" She asked, unable to wait for the answer.

" Jude is fine, we told him you went out. Jesus is keeping him busy with video games. But Callie we need to talk" he said.

With that, Callie hung up, not wanting to hear anymore.

Callie turned to Mike, who was back in the car, drinking coffee. Or at least she thought it was coffee.

She decided to test out the theory.

She walked towards the car. "Mike, can I have some coffee?"

He shook his head no. " This flavor isn't for someone your age" he said with a loud laugh.

Callie nodded, then turned away, walking further away. So Mike wasn't able to hear the next phone call.

She dialed Stef's cell number.

She answered. "Stef?"

"Callie!" Callie heard the happiness in her voice, but also could tell she was tried.

Callie's stomach twist in shame and guilt. She feels terrible for making Stef look for her so early in the morning.

" Yeah, it's me. I'm in the edge of town, Mike found me. He's drinking coffee" She said, putting emphasis on drinking.

Stef scoffed in disgust. " Okay. I will be soon. Be careful. Love you."Stef hung up.

Callie put her phone back into her pocket. Callie couldn't believe it. Stef said love you. Like a normal parent does at the end of a phone call.

It made Callie feel, special, different.

Callie walked back towards the cars. Mike was sitting in his car, eating a donut and drinking _coffee._

Callie couldn't help but think about the irony of the twisted stereotype.

Callie waited for Stef, in Brandon's car. Listening to music, and doing something very dangerous. Thinking.

It lead to really special moments, that made her happy. But then, she'd remember stuff she tried so hard to forget.

Callie's head began to feel light, it began to pound. Callie couldn't stand the pain. She searched the car for some kind of pain reliever. She found none. Callie sighed in anger. All she wanted to do was go away for a while. But instead Mike had to find her, and he had to be drunk. She had to be the responsible one, and call Stef.

Callie felt as if she could never escape.

Now, poor Stef was looking for her, the morning after her wedding. Poor Lena is home without her partner. Callie didn't know much about marriage. But she knew the couple was at least to spend the first morning together.

They should've been enjoying the first day as a married couple together. She felt so ashamed she took this day away from them.

Callie let herself cry. Knowing nobody was going to see her.

Stef came. Callie wiped her tears, and got out of the car.

As soon as she opened the door, Stef ran up to her and hugged her.

"I'm glad you are okay" Stef said.

Then she turned to Mike, who got out the car.

"Mike!" she shouted. " Are you drunk?" Stef's voice had so much authority, it kinda scared Callie.

"Hey Stef, you are looking hot" he commented as he chugged down some more _coffee._

Stef rolled her eyes. Stef got her phone out. " Hello, it's Stef. Um, I'm here outside of town, near the forest. Mike is drunk. I need someone to come here to pick him up" Stef said.

Two police cars came, in lightning speed.

Callie felt sick, wondering if any of them remembered her. She ran deeper into the forest. She ran from police, out of habit.

She ran further, until she couldn't hear any of them talking.

Callie hid behind a tree, she wouldn't mind staying for a while. Beats going back to the house.

Her head began to spin again. She felt so dizzy. She wanted to throw up, but realized she couldn't. She hasn't ate anything in days.

Due to the court issue, and wedding issue she was too afraid to eat anything.

Callie heard Stef calling for her, then she fainted.

**a/n: Well, I hope you liked, I'll try to update as soon as possible. Just a quick question, have you guys watched Lilo and Stitch? Just wanted to know, because I made some references from that movie in the next chapter. Anyway have a wonderful day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**a/n: OMG! Thank you guys so much for making 40 reviews possible! You guys are truly amazing! There is some Lilo and Stitch references in here, just to warn you. I'm sorry if you don't understand, I will explain in the authors note next chapter.**

Callie woke up to hearing Stef and Lena whisper softly.

She kept her eyes closed, wanting them to think she's sleeping, so she could listen.

She tried to listen to each and every sound, trying to figure out where she is. She stretched, and hit her hand.

She realized she was on a couch, she is at the house.

Callie groaned, she didn't want to face them.

Her stomach growled, reminding her why she fainted.

She got up, and the whispering came to a stop.

" Hey Callie, you okay?" Lena asked.

Callie nodded. " I know you haven't eaten in a couple days, so I made some pancakes, eggs, and hashbrowns."

Callie smelled them, making her stomach growl more.

She made her way to the kitchen table, where Stef and Lena were sitting.

Stef gave her a hug and Lena gave her a kiss on the head.

She starred at the plate of food in front of her, and dug in.

She was really hungry, plus eating avoided questioning.

Stef and Lena waited for her patiently.

Once Callie was done, she put her plate in the sink, and made her way back to the kitchen table.

"Where is everybody?" Callie asked realizing the house was way to quiet.

" They took Jude out for breakfast, nobody knew you fainted" Lena answered.

" Is Mike okay?" Callie asked.

" Yes, but you need to stop worrying about everybody else, we need to talk about you" Stef said.

Callie cringed at the words.

" Why'd you freak out when Brandon found out?" Stef asked.

Callie stared at the ground.

"Callie, you can trust us" Lena said.

" What did Brandon say?" Callie said.

" He didn't say anything. Your reaction was enough" Stef said.

'' Are you afraid he'd do what Liam did?" Lena asked softly.

Callie didn't answer,how was she going to tell them it was that and so much more.

"Well..."

As soon as Callie began to talk everybody barged in the house.

Callie looked at Jude, who looked at her, then Brandon, and ran upstairs.

Mariana looked at Callie's hurt expression. " I'll go up there and talk to him"

She walked upstairs.

Jesus silently followed, sensing the tension.

"Moms" Brandon said.

Callie felt sick, just hearing his voice.

" Is it okay if I talk to Callie alone?" Callie got up, but Stef held her hand.

"It's okay Callie" She whispered.

" We'll be in our room" Lena said, and with that they left the room.

Callie stared at the ground.

" We should go outside, for more privacy" Brandon suggested.

Callie wordlessly followed.

They made their way to the front porch.

" Was what you told Jesus true?" he asked.

Callie nodded, wishing to do anything more than have this conversation.

" Why?"

Callie felt anger run through her.

He was there when Jude saw them.

He was there when her second of happiness turned into bitterness.

He was there, and didn't even go after her.

He didn't even speak to her during the wedding.

"Why?!" Callie yelled. " I let myself have one moment of happiness, and it gets completely ruined. Jude called me selfish, for being happy" Callie felt tears about to come, but made them stop, letting her anger take over. " He hates me know! My own brother hates me, he can't even look at me. Finally after everything that happened, I get five seconds of happiness, and it gets taken away."

She took a deep breath.

" So yes Brandon, I tried killing myself. And as this horrible day continues, I wished I had succeeded. Because, honestly what's the point. If I can't be happy, then I don't see the point of living" Callis said, tears rushing down her face.

Brandon just stared at her, unable to get words out.

Callie was furious. She ran inside, slammed the door, ran upstairs, and ran into her room. She cried into her pillow, not caring if anybody saw.

About ten minutes later, Mariana walked in, and sat on Callie's bed.

"Hey Callie" she said softly. " You okay?"

" I'm fine" she lied.

" We both know that's not true. You were yelling pretty loud. I wanted to make sure you were okay" Mariana said.

" Did Brandon come back inside?" She asked, letting the curiosity get the best of her.

" Yeah, he is in his room, playing really really sad songs" Mariana said, a hint of sadness in her voice.

Callie sat up. " I'm so sorry. I feel horrible. Ever since I came here I feel as if I've ruined the family"

Mariana looked Callie in the eyes. " Don't think that, we all love you"

Callie broke down crying again. " You should've let me done it Mariana" She said voice cracked.

Mariana hugged her, trying to comfort her.

" Callie.."

" You should've let me pulled the trigger"

" Callie don't think that way" Callie sat up.

" I'm going to quote Lilo and Stitch" Mariana said with a small smile. " I think it might help"

Callie wiped her tears.

" Ohana means family, and family means nobody gets left behind"

Callie smiled. She loved that movie, but memories of the first time she watched it haunted her.

She was watching it with Jude, at one of their first foster homes. The foster parents left them alone, which they did a lot.

So they decided to watch a movie. Lilo and Stitch was on. She remembers the pain she felt when she found out Lilo and Nani's parents died.

The pain of losing her mother was fresh, Callie cried, not caring if Jude saw. Seeing the movie changed her, she wanted to be Jude's Nani. A protector, someone who will always take care of him.

But now, she realized she needed a Nani too.

She looked up at Mariana and smiled. "Thanks" she whispered.

Her voice was cracked, she probably looked like a mess, but she didn't care.

Memories of her mother burns in her mind, reminding her of the broken girl she was, and how that part of her will always be there.

She cried again, thinking of her mom. Mariana comforted her.

Callie realized she found her Nani, actually a home full of them.

**a/n: I hope you liked the new chapter. Just wanted to remind you starting next week, I'll only be able to update on weekends, cause I start school. So updates won't be as fast as this. Anyway, hope you like, have a wonderful day! once again, thanks for making 40 reviews possible!**


End file.
